Various types of pumping systems have been devised to pump fluid from a downhole formation to the surface. Solid particles, such as sand, and/or gas bubbles may significantly detract from the efficiency of the pump, and may lead to pump damage. Various types of desanders and gas separators have been devised for removing sand or gas from downhole fluids before entering the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,248 discloses well production apparatus which includes a gas fluid separator in the casing of the well. A fluids composition sensor and transmitter are also provided. U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,158 discloses another type of gas separator with a single large gas exit port and a single large fluid inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,331 discloses a system with a centrifugal pump driven by a motor. The bypass tube is used for workovers and does not require pulling the tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,286 discloses a system for separating lower density fluids from a higher density fluid. The separated fluids are removed through separate outlets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,018 discloses a desander which includes a spiral guide such that helical motion is imparted to the well fluids and solid particles settle downwardly within the vortex chamber.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which discloses an improved downhole desander and method of operating a desander. An improved gas separator and method of operating a gas separator are also disclosed.